24 horas para convencerte
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Nunca desees algo que podría volverse realidad; ni tientes a la suerte con escasa fuerza de voluntad. Porque si más dudas plantas en tu corazón, más difícil se hará la elección. Edward/Bella/Jacob


_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

_Sé que dije que no volvería a actualizar hasta terminar la tesis, pero ¡es increíble! A medida que más trato de concentrarme en ella, más inspiración me nace. Les juro, ayer me fui a dormir con esta idea y me fue casi imposible conciliar el sueño. ¡Fue horrible! ¡Tengo que quitarmela! Ahora parezco un pulpo con tantas historias iniciadas..._

_Pero no es todo mi culpa. Ayer en una pijamada virtual por messenger, se formó una seudo discusión sobre los fic Twilight, donde decían que era muy dificil escribir uno digno porque la trama estaba muy cerrada (y porque muchos habían odiado "amanecer"). Entonces me pregunte... ¿podré escribir uno interesante yo? ¡Y zas! Me auto ahorqué con esto, (pero soy fiel al dramione, ojo =P)_

_Les cuento; no supe como ponerlo en el pairing, pero es un __**Edward / Bella / Jacob, **__está ubicado inmediatamente luego de __**"Eclipse". **__Espero lograr mi cometido y escribir algo "digno" fuera del fandom Potteriano. _

_Como es el prólogo, es cortito, aunque tampoco los capítulos__ serán largos como en mis otros fics. No me da el cuero para tanto. _

_**Fic dedicado a Enichepi, Jos Black **__(a ver si logro que te guste) __**y a Embercita (**__Same to you XD)__**. **_

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria (que debe ser responsable y no puede)_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

_**24 horas para convencerte.**_

_**.**_

_**0.- Prologo.**_

**_._**

"_Nunca desees algo que podria volverse realidad; ni tientes a la suerte con escasa fuerza de voluntad"_

Diez minutos para la medianoche y aún no puedo cerrar los ojos.

Cualquiera diría que me consumen los nervios, que a dos días del "gran día" mi ansiedad no me dejaría dormir. Pero no. No era emoción ni expectación, sino el más sincero terror que nunca había experimentado antes, ni siquiera cuando el mundo me reveló que todas esas historias de vampiros y hombres lobos eran realidad.

Suspiré.

Quizás, si Edward estuviera a mi lado podría calmarme al menos un poco, pero él insistió que había que separarse antes de la boda. _¿Por qué dos días antes? _No tengo la menor idea, murmuró algo de una "sorpresa", pero no debió dejarme sola con estas dudas... porque si bien, no dudaba de mi amor hacia él, por el cual iba a ser capaz de renunciar a mi humanidad; de lo que sí dudaba era de la institución del matrimonio, que estaba tan sobrevalorada y que tan mal negocio había resultado para mis padres.

Maldita sea.

Me tenía que tocar el único vampiro tradicionalista y conservador del mundo.

Me levanté, aburrida del panorama que me ofrecía el techo de mi habitación, y caminé hasta la ventana para observar la Luna, una costumbre insana que se había hecho demasiado frecuente para mi propio gusto. No podía engañarme, yo sabía porqué lo hacía. Una parte de mí imaginaba que Jacob, mi Jake, estaría observando ese mismo astro convertido en un hermoso lobo de pelaje marrón cobrizo, y de alguna forma, ese pensamiento me hacía sentirme cerca de él, como antes.

Se me oprimió el corazón.

Lo extrañaba. _¡Diablos, sí que lo extrañaba! _Aquel beso que me había quitado mediante extorsión en plena lucha había removido cada pieza de mi interior, y me había hecho cuestionar cada decisión que había tomado. Lo que me perdería de la vida si me convertía en vampiro, lo que significaría que él me odiaria, que seríamos enemigos. Que no podría deleitarme con la calidez de su sonrisa infantil ni con la tibieza de sus abrazos, que no podría reírme con sus locuras, ni disfrutar de su compañía...

Sacudí la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso a cuarenta y ocho horas antes de mi boda. No podía hacerle eso a Edward. Sin embargo... sin embargo...

-_Estúpida, Bella, estúpida_ – me autorecriminé.

Quería verlo. Quería ver a Jacob antes de poner un pie en el altar. Quería obligarlo a prometerme que no me odiaría. Quería abrazarlo. Quería escucharlo, dormir una siesta a su lado como en_ La push_. Quería llorar un rato por el amor que aún le tenía y al cual tendría que renunciar. Quería, quería, quería... mi egoísmo no dejaba de impresionarme. Era abismante y casi surrealista, porque no pensaba en el daño que le podría causar, solo me importaba no perderlo.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Miré por última vez la Luna, que irónicamente estaba llena, y me volteé para regresar a mi cama y tratar de conciliar el sueño, mas cuando lo hice mi respiración se desvaneció y mi mente se fue a blanco. Quedé de una pieza, con el corazón a dos manos y terriblemente mareada.

Jacob estaba ahí. En mi habitación. Descalzo, de jeans, y con una polera negra sin mangas. Me observaba con cierta ansiedad. Se secaron mis labios.

-_Lo siento – _susurró, acercándose a mi, cerrando sus grandes manos en mis antebrazos.

Cerré los ojos al sentir su calor sobrehumano posarse sobre mi piel. Esa agradable sensación que se trasmitía en onda expansiva por todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. _¿Acaso mi deseo se había hecho realidad? ¿Una estrella fugaz pasó sin que lo notara?_. No podía hablar. Su presencia, luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia, me tenía sobrecogida. Quería llorar, pero esta vez, de alegría.

-_Lo siento, Bella – _repitió, y sus ojos brillaron con un halo de misterio, reflejados con la luz de la luna - _Pero no puedo permitir que cometas semejante error. _

Abrí los ojos y lo miré extrañada, expectante. _¿Qué quería decirme con eso? _Pensé para mis adentros, y antes de que pudiera formular esa pregunta en voz alta, antes de que pudiera despegar los labios para soltarla, con una rapidez increíble Jacob me rodeó y me sujetó por la espalda, colocando un pañuelo gris en mi rostro, tapando mi nariz y boca. Traté de soltarme de su agarre, traté de golpear sus costillas con los puños, pero el ángulo no me favorecía, y cuando lograba darle, sólo me hacía daño en los nudillos.

A medida que luchaba por salir de ahí, mis fuerzas se iban desgastando a una velocidad impresionante... no lo podía creer. _Cloroformo, _mi querido Jake me estaba tratando de dejar inconsciente con Cloroformo. Todo parecía irreal.

-_De verdad lo siento... - _lo escuché decir por última vez, antes de que me fuera a negro y perdiera el totalmente conocimiento -_ ... Bella._

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
